Cholo Victory
Cholo Victory is a mission for Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories given to protagonist Victor Vance by Phil Cassidy from Phil's Depot in Viceport, Vice City. The mission becomes available after completing Conduct Unbecoming. Mission Victor goes by Phil's Depot in order to get some work. Phil, who is drunk, at first does not recognise Victor but eventually realises who he is. Phil says that he wants to kill some Cholo gang members and attempts to drive his Walton but crashes into a wall. Phil tells Victor to drive him to the police station in Little Havana to look for some Cholo gang members. However, there are no Cholo gang members so Phil tells Victor to drive to the West Haven Community Center, also in Little Havana. Phil spots a Cholo, who recognises Phil's face and runs to his car. Victor and Phil begin to chase the Cholo and, when they get close enough, Phil begins to shoot. The car blows up, killing the Cholo. Phil instructs Victor to go to the Pay N' Spray to repair his car and then to drive him back to the Depot. Script Phil Cassidy: Put yer hands where I can see 'em, boy. You think you can come here and rob me? Probably try to rape me? I know your kind... Victor Vance: Phil - it's me - Vic. Your brother in arms. Phil Cassidy: I'm gonna teach you a lesson. Lower your pants and prepare to cry. I'm gonna give you a shotgun suppository. Victor Vance: PHIL! It's me. Vic. Vic Vance! Phil Cassidy: Vic! Why didn't you say so? Good to see you brother. C'mere. Let me squeeze a fart out of ya. I'm sorry about Bruce man. He was the best. I can still see the smile on his face when he shot that little gook. Bang! Go to hell... Damn... Victor Vance: Have you been drinking? Phil Cassidy: What do you think? Listen, we gotta go. I got something to show you. Come on. Come on! Come on! Now! Victor Vance: Hold on... you're gonna drive? (Victor and Phil leave the depot and enter Phil's Walton). Phil Cassidy: Let's go! YEEE-HAAAR! Victor Vance: Maybe I should drive, man. Phil Cassidy: Damn stick-shift! (Victor begins to drive Phil to the police station in Little Havana). Phil Cassidy: Vic, we're gonna drive-by on some Cholo. I know where we can pick up their trail... I'm just trying to make an honest living, man... but they're organized. I can't compete, man... you know this used to be a fine country... (If Victor crashes) Phil Cassidy: Which road you driving on? I'm seeing double, you better not be an Australian man. (Victor then drives Phil to the police station in Little Havana). Phil Cassidy: Aw, nothing... Felt for sure some Cholos would be here... Those scumbags are always crossing the law. Let's not hang around here Vic. Cops make me nervous. Victor Vance: I hear you, man. Phil Cassidy: Sometimes I schitz out and kill the lot of them... Say... I know another place those damn Cholos might be... (Victor drives to the West Haven Community Center in Little Havana). (If Victor crashes again) Phil Cassidy: Have you been at my bottle? Phil Cassidy: Strike two! Where are they? This could take hours. Good job I brought a little something to drink. Cholo bastard! There he is! Cholo bastard! (Victor and Phil begin to chase the Cholo gang member). Phil Cassidy: God dam Cholos. Who do they think they are? Messing with me! Phil Bitch-Killer Cassidy! (If Victor crashes into the Cholo Sabre ''). '''Phil Cassidy': YEEHARR! This is some fancy driving! (The Cholo Sabre blows up and the Cholo gang member is killed). Phil Cassidy: We're gonna need to get my car fixed up, Vic. Old girl ain't looking so good. (Victor drives to the Pay N' Spray and the car is repaired). Phil Cassidy: Boy! She's looking like a daisy now. (Victor drives Phil back to Phil's Depot in Viceport). Phil Cassidy: You're a fine wingman Vic. Damn Cholo will think twice before shitting on my patch from now on. See ya around partner, see ya 'round. Post Mission Pager Message Phil Cassidy: My sister's husband, Marty, is looking for good guys like you... Reward The reward for completion of the mission is $200 and unlocking the missions Boomshine Blowout for Phil and Shakedown for Marty Jay Williams. External Link * Cholo Victory mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PlayStation 2 Version Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA: Vice City Stories